1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and information processing system. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing system that perform information processing by utilizing position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a related art of such a kind, a game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-745 (patent document 1) has been known. The game apparatus detects a current position of a player, and generates an event different depending on an area to which the detection result belongs.
However, in the related art of the patent document 1, a player who scarcely goes out hardly feels a change of the generated event, and a player who often goes out feel only the change within the moving range of himself or herself, so that the user cannot gain interest.